


About fanfictions and cat ears

by cosmic_child



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_child/pseuds/cosmic_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Yamada Ryosuke finds a really interesting fanfiction about him and his band member Nakajima Yuto and he couldn't stop himself to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About fanfictions and cat ears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction in german first and then translated it...  
> So if it sounds a little rusty I'm really sorry.  
> Enjoy reading it ♥

It was a Friday evening when Yamada Ryosuke could finally rest after a long time, without thinking about some appointments, meetings or other yet to be made errands.  
He felt each muscle relaxing, when he closed his eyes and let his mind forget everything that has to do with work for the whole weekend.  
After a few minutes he already fell asleep and dreamed of strawberry cream pies which are singing ‘Kimi Attraction’ for him.  
In the middle of the night he woke up suddenly and noticed the big hunger he had. Half blind from sleeping he searched for his phone, when he finally found it, he climbed out of the bed and went to the kitchen.  
10 Minutes Ryosuke stared into the almost empty freezer and just decided for a cup of instant ramen then.  
So while he’s waiting for the water to get hot enough, he checked his mails with his phone and surfed on the internet a little.  
Sometimes he searched for ‘Hey! Say! JUMP!` or his own name, just because he’s curious what the world-wide-web was writing about him. Somehow he ended up from news-sites, to gossip-sites and then to fan-sites, where Fans write all their thoughts about Hey! Say! JUMP! down.  
Then he spotted the title ‘YutoYama’ and had to grin a little. Until today Ryosuke doesn’t understand the obsession of the fans to ship band members and make crazy stories up in their head.  
Despite of he still got curious what would wait for him, if he’d click on the link under the title, so he did it and ignored the “ping”-sound, with which the water heater wants to draw attetion to the hot water.  
A new page opened in his phone and revealed pictures of him and his good friend and band member Nakajima Yuto.  
When he continued scrolling down a text appeared, which Ryosuke began to read:

Yuto always thought of cats as unbelievable cute and he had a favorite cat. She had the cutest ears, he ever saw and a tail he never could get enough of it. Especially today he missed his kitty and couldn’t wait any longer for getting done with his work, for finally playing with his pet again. 

“I never saw Yuto playing with cats.” Ryosuke said silently to himself, as he put his phone down for making his ramen. He poured the hot water in the cup, it has to brew for 5 minutes and so he took his phone again and continued reading:

Yuto opened his door and called for his beloved pet immediately: “Ryooo-chan~” Around the corner Yamada Ryosuke sneaked to the door, with hanging tail and upright ears.

“Ouch!” Ryosuke was so distracted and shocked of the fanfiction he was reading, that he forget how hot the food still was and thus burned his tongue.  
Does he really have cat ears and a tail in the story? Somehow he felt strange when he was thinking about continuing reading, but he couldn’t resist and set his gaze on the little display again:

“Hey, did you miss me?” Yuto asked his little kitten, while he was getting rid of his shoes. “Nyan!”

“Okay, forget it. I’m out.” Ryosuke just couldn’t go on reading and he won’t…for sure…but he still saved the site in his favorites.  
He put his phone in his trouser pocket, took the cup ramen and sat in front of the TV.  
“I would never say ‘Nyan’ to Yuto.” He pouted with red head, but also with a certain curiosity how the story will continue. 

“If you are good today, you’ll get a reward.” Said Yuto and fondled Ryosuke behind his ears, which made him purr. Yuto smiled quickly because of the huge anticipation for common night and went into the kitchen to make food now.  
So while he was washing the vegetables and began to cut them, his favorite cat laid against the kitchen table and observed every little movement his master made.  
When he’s done cutting the vegetables, he turned on the stove and gave a little oil into the pan, a little later the vegetables followed the oil and Yuto finally payed attention to Ryosuke again.  
“What do you want to eat today?” Yuto asked him, whereupon Ryosuke asked slightly confused: “What’s that supposed to mean? I may have to cat ears and a tail, but I am a human so I can eat the food you’re making right now.”

“Ah, so I can talk…” He couldn’t resist, he had to read more of this fanfiction. The whole weekend he didn’t thought about this really odd story, but at work he got boring, so he took his phone out and remembered it.  
“Of course you can speak.” That was Chinen Yuri, who took his break at the same café as Ryosuke. “What are you reading?” he asked him.  
“Nothing…When do we have to get back?”  
“In 10 minutes.”  
They didn’t talk more with each other, Chinen just stir his coffee, while Ryosuke set his gaze on the display again:

“You won’t get any of my food.” Yuto teased him. His pet got sulky, went to the living room and laid down on the sofa.  
He couldn’t bear to see his beloved cat like that and decided to cheer him up a bit.  
“If you’re really that hungry, then you can of course eat something.”  
“And what?”  
“Me.”

“Yamada? Your head got really red. Is everything okay?” With this question Chinen pulled Yamada out of the fanfiction, back to the reality, which Yamada didn’t like at all.  
“Yeah, everything is fine but pssht!”  
“But we have to go…” Slowly Chinen got worried about Yamada’s strange behavior and he didn’t dare to answer back.  
But Yamada just nodded absent and at the end both of them went back to the agency. Once they were there, they met the rest of JUMP, including Nakajima Yuto. In the moment Ryosuke spotted Yuto he got the brilliant idea to hide behind Chinen Yuri, everybody knows that he wasn’t actually quite tall. So at the end it just seemed ridiculous how Ryosuke grabbed Chinen and pushed him in front of himself.  
“What are you doing?” Confused of Yamada’s behavior today, Chinen tore himself free and went alone to the meeting room, where the new episode for Itadaki High jump shall discussed today.  
“Hey Yama-chan is everything okay? You look so pale.” Everyone from Hey! Say! JUMP! followed Chinen except for Yuto. He went to Ryosuke.  
That made him remind of the fanfiction again, in which he and his best friend are a couple and he’s even a half cat.  
What would Yuto say, if Ryosuke would tell him everything?  
Probably he would be really shocked, about the fact that Ryosuke is reading something like this and would leave him alone for the rest of his life.  
Yes, that would happen and that’s why he had to behave as inconspicuous as possible.  
“Pale? Me? No, I’m fine.” Okay that didn’t work out as planned, he talked without looking in Yuto’s eyes or even in the direction of his face and just walked in the room.

“Me.” With a dirty gaze Yuto looked down on Ryosuke, what made Ryosuke’s tail erect immediately, to be clear I mean his cat tail.  
“Be a good kitten and eat up.” Yuto said and direct Ryosuke’s face closer to his main dish.  
His master always had a strange, but strong effect on Ryosuke. No matter how he treated him, no matter what he said to him, Ryosuke always did everything he was told. He really loved his master but would never admit that.  
With shivering hands he began to open Yuto’s trousers, slowly to tease the man in front of him. Ryosuke knew that Yuto hates it when you let him wait. Now he felt how the grip in his hairs got stronger and smiled.  
“Didn’t I told you to be a good boy? Stop playing and show how much you want your master.”  
Even when Ryosuke tried to hide it, he really wanted his master, it’s like he’s in heat, every day!  
He laid his hands on Yuto’s pants and pulled them down.  
In both of them the excitement and the desire for the warmth of the other rises. Ryosuke grasped around Yuto’s dick, moving his hand up and down.  
The grip in Ryosuke’s hair got stronger and with that Yuto’s impatience, he finally wants to ram his whole length in his kitten’s throat.  
“Yuto…The stove is still on.”  
“No matter.”  
“You’ll burn down the apartment.”  
“Then be fast.” Yuto directed his dick to Yamada’s Mouth now and pushed it in with slight violence. Finally he felt the tongue of his beloved cat, finally he’ll be released by his desire.  
Ryosuke licked over the whole length, surround it firmly with his lips and looked up seductively to Yuto, who closed his eyes now.  
“Deeper.” He moaned and pushed Ryosuke’s head closer.  
He licked every inch with a lot of devotion, the lust of the kitten increased and made him suck harder.  
Yuto felt that he will cum soon and moved gently but demanding now, adjust the rhythm and finally said: “I’m going to cum.”  
The mouth of the cat got filled up with Yuto’s sperm, over time he got used to the taste and waited patiently for his master to be finished.  
“Swallow everything, cats need their milk.” Yuto whispered dirty and pulled his dick out slowly, he watched Ryosuke swallowing all of him down and looking with a reddened face up to him.  
“It seems like I have to cook me something else.” Yuto said when the smell of burning vegetables fulfilled the apartment.

The display of his phone got black, the battery got empty.  
Ryosuke was sitting all alone in one of the break rooms of his work, fortunately. He didn’t know how he should explain the bump in his pants to the others.  
“What? No! Why is my battery empty already?” As if it would help, he pushed the on button a few times and even shook his phone, but nothing happened.  
“Why do I have not my recharger with me when I need it? I want to go on reading---Well shit I turned into a pervert, well I was a pervert before, but only when the topic was about girls and now I have a boner because of that. I should leave the country, change my name and change my face…Though I really want to know how it’ll continue.” Then Ryosuke noticed it, the bag of Yuto, lying here around… unattended. Maybe his phone is in it, of which Ryosuke knows the code since Yuto typed it in in front of Ryosuke a few times.  
He looked to the door, to get sure no one is coming in right now and took the bag of his band member.  
After he opened it, he didn’t find Yuto’s phone but his notebook, which he took out of the bag.  
With a little feeling of guilt he opened the notebook and turned it on.  
“Damn. I don’t know his password…Maybe it’s like the one for his phone…” So Ryosuke typed the matching numbers in and waited for the notebook to unlock.  
On the display where the words ‘please wait’ still shown and the impatience grew with every second.  
Suddenly he could see the desktop and smiled. “So it was the correct password…pretty careless of Yuto.” Just when Ryosuke wanted to move the mouse to the internet browser his gaze fell on a document with the title ‘Nekko’.  
“Cat?” Even when Ryosuke knew, that this would be a violation of privacy, his curiosity won over and he opened the dubious document.  
A text appeared on the display and he began to read:

Yuto always thought of cats as unbelievable cute and he had a favorite cat. She had the cutest ears, he ever saw and a tail he never could get enough of it…

Slowly Ryosuke's eyes widened further, when he realized what he’s reading right now. He scrolled down until he reached the end of it and read the last sentence:

“I love you.” Yuto said to his kitten, the first time so direct, so gentle. Ryosuke couldn’t believe what he just heard and

Then the sentence was over and Ryosuke understand everything. The author of the fanfiction, which he reads since days is Yuto, Nakajima Yuto.  
Fast he closed the document, shut down the notebook and put it back in the bag.  
“W-why is Yuto writing something like this about us?”  
“What’s Yuto writing about you?” Ryosuke fell from the chair. Never in his whole life had he got so frightened like from Daiki right now.  
“Ah nothing. I should go, I don’t feel good. Stomachache, migraine, pick something.” He spoke so fast, that nobody could understand him, taking his things at the same time and run out of the room.  
“Hey Yama-chan.” Oh no, he really didn’t need this right now. Yuto went towards him, with a lovely smile and a strawberry milkshake in his hand.  
“Hey I bought you some milk.” Yuto said and hold the drinking pack to Ryosuke.  
“D-did you say m-milk?” Ryosuke’s whole body got hot.  
“Yeah, strawberry milk. You like milk right?”  
“I-I like strawberries.” He stuttered nervous.  
“I think everyone knows that.” Yuto laughed. “That’s why I brought you this milk, here, take it and drink everything up.” That was too much, Ryosuke didn’t know if he looked into the face of his friend or into the face of a pervert, even though he wasn’t better.  
“Do you take the milk or not?”  
“DO YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT MILK ALL THE TIME? DO HAVE A MILK KINK ACTUALLY?!” Ryosuke yelled and run away, run out of the building on the street, getting home fast.  
Yuto didn’t followed him, still standing more than confused with the strawberry milk in his hand in the hallway.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Still lost in thoughts he went into the break room, where Arioka Daiki also was.  
“Do you know what’s wrong with Yamada? When I asked him something a little while ago, he got really startled and even fell from the chair. Suddenly he said he’s sick and just leaved.” Daiki told Yuto.  
“I don’t know. I just met him in the hallway and-. What did you ask him actually?”  
“He murmured something about: Why does Yuto write something like this about us? So I asked him what he meant with that. Yeah…what are you writing?” Yuto let the milk fell onto the floor and got as white as chalk.  
Without paying any attention towards Daiki, Yuto took his notebook and turned it on.  
He clicked on the document “Nekko” and then on properties.  
Under properties was written: ‘Last access: January, 23th 2016; 4:22 pm’ that was 5 minutes ago.  
“Daiki…”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m sick too.” Yuto suddenly said and also run out of the room, out of the building, on the street.  
With thousand sentences in his head how he could explain everything to Yama-chan, he ran to the direction of Ryosuke’s apartment.  
With heavy breath he arrived finally and knocked on the door.  
“Yama-chan? Are you there? Please open up. Yama-chan.”  
On the other side of the door stand Ryosuke and looked helpless to his door. He’d no plan at all. How should he face Yuto?  
“Yama-chan please let me in and let me explain.” Yuto laid his forehead on the door and gulped nervously. He didn’t actually know what he should explain. All of this should be stayed as a secret, all his fantasies about him and Ryosuke, all his feelings.  
“Please…” Now it was only a whisper from Yuto, but even then Ryosuke hear it and decided to open the door.  
“Yama-chan…I know you were on my notebook and I know that you saw it.” Ryosuke nodded and let Yuto come in.  
“I know…I must seem like the biggest pervert to you.” Ryosuke sat down on the floor in front of his sofa. Yeah Yuto may be a big pervert, but I am not better, he thought.  
“I-It’s okay.” He hesitated first but Yuto sat himself next to Ryosuke.  
“No, it’s not. You have to be totally disgusted by me and I understand if you never want to talk with me again, but-“  
“Didn’t you ask yourself why I took your notebook?”  
“Huh?”  
Ryosuke gulped nervous a few times, searched for the right words and made up his mind to explain everything.  
“You know a few days ago I found a fanfiction on the internet and I started to read it…of course at this time I didn’t know that you are the author. Today I continued reading it, but then the battery of my phone died. I really wanted to read more, so I searched in your bag for your phone, since I know your code but instead I found your notebook.” Again Ryosuke spoke really fast, without looking at Yuto, waiting for a reaction of him.  
“Y-you read it?”  
“Yeah and somehow I liked it…” Yuto didn’t expect such a big confession. What should he say? Many different feelings flowed into him at the same time and made him stutter.  
“Can I ask you something Yuto?”  
“Yes…”  
“The reason why you wrote this, is what? Do you want to do something like that with me actually?” He tried, Ryosuke really tried to look Yuto in his eyes, but everything was so embarrassing.  
“N-no.” was Yuto’s sudden answer.  
That feeling in Ryosuke’s stomach…Was that disappointment? Is he really disappointed, about the fact that Yuto doesn’t want to sleep with him? Did Ryosuke wished for it all the time? He looked at his friend now and couldn’t ignore the feelings he had the last days and got stronger with every second.  
“I see.” Yuto couldn’t believe it, but he was sure he heard something like sadness in Ryosuke’s voice. But it’s the truth. He doesn’t want to have Sex with Yama-chan only. He wants him to lie in his arms while they’re sleeping, having movie nights, romantic walks. He wants everything of Ryosuke, not only his body, but also his…Love.  
“I wrote this for letting all my feelings I have for you out.”  
“What?”  
“That may be a little sudden, but since I can think, I was always in love with you, Yama-chan.” What’s that? Ryosuke was overwhelmed by Yuto’s words, but he was happy.  
Yeah, he really was happy.  
Probably he always felt the same way as Yuto, but didn’t noticed it, until now.  
“Could you give me your notebook?” Yamada said to Nakajima, who was a little confused about this request, no actually he’s a lot confused. He wants to use it now? Right after Yuto confessed?  
But even then he gave Ryosuke his notebook.  
With shivering hands it got turned on and Ryosuke opened the fanfiction, which were right on the desktop. Again he scrolled down to the last page and read the last sentence:

“I love you.” Yuto said to his kitten, the first time so direct, so gentle. Ryosuke couldn’t believe what he just heard and

“Why did you stop writing?” Ryosuke asked Yuto.  
“Because I just couldn’t imagine how your answer would be.” Their faces were so close, Yuto’s breath was irregular because of excitement and nervousness and Ryosuke almost forget to even breathe.  
Staying quiet, Ryosuke started to type some words:

Ryosuke couldn’t believe what he just heard and smiled. There isn’t something more beautiful that Yuto could tell him, so he decided to give him an honest answer: “I love you too.”

Then he clicked on ‘save’, closed the notebook and put it in front of his feet. Now he hide his face in his lap. He was startled of himself, for writing this and couldn’t look at Yuto.  
When he started to believe he did a big mistake, he felt how he’s touched on his shoulder and raised his head.  
Yuto had tears in his eyes. For the first time in his whole life, someone looked at Ryosuke like he’s something unaffordable precious and exactly that was Ryosuke to Yuto. That and so much more.  
It was so quiet in the room, both of them only heard their own heartbeat, which got stronger, when their lips sealed for a kiss.

3 weeks later – Valentine’s Day

Since the kiss in Ryosuke’s apartment, he and Yuto were a couple. Yuto uploaded the end of the fanfiction how Ryosuke wrote it and never wrote anything again.  
He didn’t have to, because all his fantasies came true.  
Well almost all fantasies. Between him and Ryosuke didn’t happen more than few kisses and harmless touches, but this shall change today, on Valentine’s Day, Yuto decided.  
Somehow without noticing Ryosuke took over the girl part in their relationship. Yuto always paid for the food, for cinema tickets, gave him flowers and always took him home. That’s why it doesn’t bother him to give chocolate to Yuto at all.  
Actually he really wanted to give him the chocolate at work already, but the rest of JUMP still don’t know about him and Yuto being a couple, so he had to wait until he’s home, where Yuto already waited for him.  
When Ryosuke put the key into the lock the anticipation to give Yuto his chocolate raised.  
“Yutti, I’m home.”  
“Finally you’re back.” Yuto gave his lover a long soulful kiss and then both of them smiled of happiness.  
“I have-“ Just when Ryosuke wanted to give him the chocolate, which he hides in his jacket pocket, Yuto interrupted him.  
“Come with me, I have something for you." Yuto took the hand of his boyfriend and pulled him in his bedroom.  
Everywhere were flickering candles and red rose leaves on the bed.  
Ryosuke had to giggle. Typical Yuto, always has to overdo it with the romantic, but then Ryosuke realized what the idea behind this is.  
“D-do you want today?”  
“Yeah, I don’t want to wait any longer, but if you aren’t ready yet I’ll wait.” Yuto said to him as lovely as possible.  
“No, no. I also want to. You were always good in overdoing things.” Ryosuke laughed, which made Yuto pout.  
“Does that mean you don’t like it? I just wanted our first time to be something special.”  
“No, I love it and I love you. Ah I almost forgot.” He took the chocolate out from his jacket pocket and hold it to Yuto.  
“Happy Valentine’s day.” Chocolate from Yama-chan! Yuto took it with a big smile and kissed his boyfriend passionately to thank him. Then he put the chocolate on the nightstand and kissed Ryosuke again.  
Ryosuke got drowned every time he felt the warmth of Yuto’s lips. They sat on the bed now and went on kissing, but this changed quickly.  
Yuto pushed Ryosuke on the bed now and climbed over him.  
“I love you.” Yuto whispered and embraced the guy he loves so much.  
Faster than planned, both of them got rid of their shirts, but before anything could happen, Yuto said: “I forgot something.” He picked something from under the bed and hold it in front of Ryosuke.  
“You should wear this.”  
“C-cat ears? You really have a cat kink…”  
“And you don’t? Admit it, my fanfiction turned you on.” Ryosuke remembered about the time he sat in the break room with a big boner because of Yuto’s fanfiction.  
“Okay, okay. Give it to me.” Ryosuke snatched it out of his hands and put them on.  
“My cute kitten.” Yuto grinned and continued. He kissed Ryosuke’s breast and licked over his nipples. Then he took all his clothes off and after that his own too.  
Both of them were naked now, that was the first time feeling every inch of the skin of the other. Yuto buried his face in Ryosuke’s shoulder and started to move his hips over Yama-chans.  
Their breath and pulse sped up and they wanted more. But after a short time Ryosuke noticed what Yuto is doing.  
“Are you doing this on purpose? Do you let me wait?”  
“Yeah. You’re my kitten, so you have to act like one.” What does he expect from me? Yama-chan thought.  
“Please don’t let me wait any longer…nyan.” Ryosuke really tried, he tried to act like a cat, but for some reason Yuto started to laugh suddenly and didn’t stop.  
“Why are laughing? That’s what you wanted, right?” Ryosuke pouted now.  
“Sorry, but I didn’t thought you’ll do it for real.” Yuto kissed him as apologize and finally gripped around Ryosuke’s dick.  
Slowly he let his hand glide up and down, looking into the face of his kitten.  
Ryosuke’s face was flushed, he had his eyes closed and the mouth open a little. Seeing this Yuto just got more impatient and took his own dick too.  
“So good.” Ryosuke moaned.  
“Time to try my chocolate.” Yuto said.  
“What? Now?”  
Yuto reached for the pack and took one chocolate candy out, holding it over one of the candles and then let it glide over one of Ryosuke’s nipples.  
“Ah!” The chocolate was hot and leaved a track behind on Ryosuke’s body. Before the chocolate could get hard again, Yuto started to lick it up, really thoroughly. Ryosuke didn’t know until now how sensitive he’s in the nipple and enjoyed every time Yuto sucked on them.  
“Delicious. But I bet it’ll taste even better here.” Before Ryosuke understand what Yuto means with that, he felt the chocolate on his length and shortly after that his tongue.  
“Oh my god…Please can you take all in?” Ryosuke begged now, whereupon Yuto let his dick glide into his mouth.  
The room got fulfilled of lick and suck sounds and Ryosuke’s moaning. Yuto’s mouth was so wet and warm, he loved it.  
When Yuto felt that Ryosuke will cum soon, he stopped to give him a blowjob and said now: “You should try some too.”  
The kitten gulped excited and got impatient. Again Yuto hold some of the chocolate over the flame and rubbed it over his own dick this time, while kneeing on the bed.  
“Lick it.” Ryosuke didn’t let him told that twice, bowed over and started to lick Yuto’s whole shaft and after it finally taking it in his mouth. Like a good kitten he licked everything clean.  
“Okay that’s enough. I finally want to be inside you Yama-chan.” Yuto pushed Ryosuke back, so he laid under him again and kissed him intensely.  
Both of them tasted themselves and the chocolate, both of them couldn’t wait any longer. Yuto picked something up from under the bed again, a bottle lube and a condom.  
He squeezed the content of the bottle on his fingers.  
Before he pushed them inside of Ryosuke, he kissed him again: “I love you.”  
“Yes, yes I know. I love you too. But please just fuck me already.” Ryosuke said, he’s really at his limit.  
So Yuto pushed the first finger in, let him moving in and out slowly, moved him in circles and then pushed the second finger in, then the third.  
Yuto’s fingers first felt strange for Ryosuke, but after he took them out and in again a few times, he became lust for more.  
After Yuto got sure, that Ryosuke is enough prepared, he pulled the condom over and placed his dick on Ryosuke’s entrance.  
“Ready?”  
“Oh my god, yes!” Without letting his beloved kitten wait, he pushed his whole shaft in and let the feeling of the tightness and warmth surrounded him.  
For Ryosuke it hurts, it really hurts, but even then he didn’t want to stop, he wanted more.  
“I’ll move now.” Yuto warned him. Ryosuke nodded and hold tight on to Yuto’s arms.  
Slowly he pulled his dick out, only half of it, and then pushed it back slowly again. With every thrust it got faster and harder.  
Now the thrusts got so strong that the bed moved along.  
It still felt really strange for Ryosuke, but at the same time he’s happy to be as close as possible to his beloved boyfriend.  
The thrusts got stronger and suddenly the kitten moaned out loudly. Yuto finally hit the spot, which drove Ryosuke crazy and aimed for it with every thrust.  
“Ah-ah-Yuto.” Ryosuke’s inner began to twitch and let Yuto closes his eyes. He couldn’t control himself anymore, got faster, gripped Ryosuke’s hairs and kissed him, gripped around Yama-chans dick and pumped him now.  
“Ryosuke I’m going to cum…” he groaned.  
“Me too.” Shortly after Ryosuke said it both of them finished. Ryosuke in the hand of Yuto and Yuto in the inner of Ryosuke.  
They were really exhausted and tried to breathe evenly again. Yuto let himself fell onto Ryosuke and said: “So much better than I ever imagined.” Yama-chan smiled and stroke him through his hair.  
“Next time you’ll wear the cat ears.” He said then and made Yuto look at him with big eyes.  
Ryosuke started to laugh and kissed his boyfriend on his forehead.  
“No back talk! ‘Nyan’”

The end


End file.
